


At War's End

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, FORGIVE ME MILK MAMA FOR I HAVE SINNED, He knows btw, Violent Deaths, he's kinda an ass but that's my fault, i hate myself for writing this, im so sorry, jean is still upset about marco, lots of blood, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the heat and light disappeared, the Colossal Titan in Bertolt's place, amongst the rubble and titans, Hange was no where to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At War's End

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I just read Chapter 78 a few hours ago and needed to vent sooo yeah… I'm sorry. If you haven't read the translated version then read it before you read this because it contains some form of spoilers. ENJOY!! (Or don't. It's your choice or whatever)

Bertolt jumped, biting down on his thumb hard and drawing blood.

Lightning struck him, filling him with strength as the scalding suit of flesh built around him in a white hot blast, sweeping the area.

Within seconds Bertolt wasn't there.

The Colossal Titan was though.

Curled and on its knees. One could only guess what would happen next.

  
After the blast cleared, Levi decided it was safe to enter the battlefield once more.

 _Where the fuck was that crazy woman?_ He wondered to himself as he scanned the battlefield for signs of Hange.

He landed behind his huddled squad, the rubble crunching beneath his tough leather boots, bones of incinerated soldiers snapping like brittle twigs under his weight.

"Arlert." He said calmly, addressing the small blond strategist.

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his superior's smooth monotone.

"Sir!" He squeaked, slamming his fist over his chest in a hasty salute.

"Good job on leading the squad. With work, you'll become a strong leader."

"Thank you sir!"

"Where's Hange?"

The boys face dropped and he shifted uncomfortably on his heels.

"Oh… uh…"

"Well? Where the fuck is she? Answer me Arlert." He said impatiently, tapping his foot on the rubble, a nervous habit.

"Well… you see… she, uh…"

"She what? Arlert hurry up for fucks sake, we're on a goddamn battlefield."

"ERENYOUTELLHIM!" He squealed.

"Fuck no! Do you even remember my military tribunal?! I am not losing another tooth."

"It grew back-"

"Armin, I'm not telling him."

"Fine. Mikasa, you tell him."

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want to. Sasha can tell him."

"Nope! Not happening! Nuh-uh! Connie, you tell him!"

"Oh pick on the small, skinny, bald kid with no special skills! What am I? The expendable candidate?!"

"Oh for fucks sake. I'll tell him, you bunch of fucking pansies." Jean spat.

He turned to Levi.

"She's dead. Moblit too. They were too close to the blast and got fried. Happy now Captain?"

_Hange… is… dead?_

_Impossible._

_How the fuck did this happen?_

"You want proof? Here." Jean huffed, dropping Hange's half melted goggles onto the ash and rubble. "It's all that's left of her."

"Jean, don't do that to him. Hange was his best friend…" Armin pleaded.

"His best friend?! What about me? None of you offered me any comfort when those three psychotic assholes killed Marco-"

"Jean that's _enough_." Mikasa snapped, knowing he'd listen to her.

First his squad.

Then Mike and his squad.

And now Hange and her squad.

That tears it.

Those three have taken too much from him.

This war ends here.

Rage swarmed in his heart again, filling it and taking control.

Pure and intoxicating.

Just like it had all those years ago.

It was revenge time.

Levi fired his wires, headed straight for the Armoured Titan, which was rising.

An easier target than its enormous ally.

He obliterated every titan in his way, scalding blood burning, staining his clothes.

Not like he gave a shit.

He sliced another, blood splattering onto his neck and cheek.

It burned. But he felt no pain. Only rage.

He threw himself at the Armoured Titan, leaping onto its arm, cleaving away the hardened skin at its forearm.

It roared, swinging the arm that Levi was on in attempt to get him off.

He dug his blades into the flesh, firing the hooks into the titans eyes, balancing himself on its nose.

"Hey motherfucker. Ready to die?"

It brought its fist to its face, trying to smash him off but he was too quick, leaping out of the way and flipping over the head, balancing on the shoulders.

There was a panel of hardened skin on the nape, a chink in the 'armour' right where the blond hair ended.

He sheathed his blades and gripped the panel, pressing his feet into the top of its broad shoulders, pulling with all his might.

Soon, the armour panel was ripped from the torso, a strangled scream coming from the titan.

Levi dug his hands into the burning flesh, ripping it open and pulling Reiner out, throwing him before gripping his blades, firing one hook into Reiner's chest and another into a building.

He landed, pulling the teen with him and scraping him across the rough rooftop.

Reiner ripped the hook from his chest, raising his arm to bite his thumb when Levi swiftly cut it off.

"Oh no you don't." He growled, cutting off the other, followed by his legs at the joints.

Levi produced two blades from his sheath, stabbing one into Reiner's crotch and one into the healing wound on his chest.

"Here's how this is going to work, you tell me exactly how I kill you fucktards, or I figure it out myself."

"Like I'd ever tell you." Reiner spat in reply, blood spilling from his lips.

"Fair enough." Levi shrugged, stabbing one into his stomach.

"GAH! I'll never… tell you…"

"Suit yourself."

Levi thrust another into his shoulder.

Reiner screamed in pain as humanity's strongest solider impaled one in his head.

"Hm. I thought that would do it…"

"… You fucking… under grown… pompous clean freak… bastard!" He spat.

"Now now, no need to be so harsh. I may be an asshole but I do have feelings." He said flatly, gripping the top two blades and dragging them across his body.

He began to hack at Reiner's body, blood spilling everywhere and Reiner screaming in pain.

His sliced off Reiner's head, cutting it cleanly, slicing the mangled body in half.

"I'd like to see you come back after that."

He grabbed Reiner's head by the hair.

"HEY HOOVER!" He yelled, holding up the head.

The Colossal Titan turned to him, seeing Reiner's head and letting out an ear piercing screech, stepping towards Levi.

He threw the head off the roof, seeing it splatter on the sharp rubble below.

Levi launched himself at the Colossal Titan.

Now for the hard one, he thought to himself.

He knew the flesh was impenetrable. This was going to be difficult.

"JAEGER!" He barked.

The fifteen metre turned its head.

"JUMP AND HIT THE NAPE WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

He nodded, bounding towards the steaming behemoth, sliding under the leg and leaping, hitting the nape with his fists, gripping the shoulders and sinking his teeth in, actually managing to make a tear, ripping at the flesh.

Levi flew towards it, grabbing Bertolt's exposed shoulders and yanking him out.

The taller kid took Levi by surprise by slicing the cables with his blade and gripping Levi by the shoulders, throwing both men onto the rooftop.

"I'm not as easily beaten as Reiner!" He growled, slashing his arm and throwing Levi onto his back.

Despite his injury, Levi got up, swinging a kick at Bertolt followed by a punch, both hitting him in the stomach.

Bertolt stumbled, but gripped Levi's arm and swung him over his shoulder.

"You're getting slow old man!" He cackled. "Just like your little friend, shame really, she was so smart. She could've been useful if she weren't human."

Levi let out a guttural cry, swinging will punches and kicks at Bertolt, tears streaming from his eyes, Bertolt dodging them with ease.

"Aw, look at that. You're crying. How sweet." He smirked evilly. "You loved her didn't you?"

Levi froze.

Bertolt swept a kick under Levi, knocking him onto his back once more, blade pointed at his throat.

"Love is what makes humans weak. It's useless. That's what I learned a long time ago. Any last words Captain Levi?"

"Yes. Watch your footing."

"Wha-"

Levi swept a kick into Bertolt's arm, knocking the blade out and snatching it, slicing his legs and jumping up, grabbing Bertolt's arm to turn him around and decapitating him.

Levi let go of his arm, letting Bertolt's body fall off the roof and splattering on the ground below.

"That was for Hange…"

All the titans suddenly dropped dead with a mighty wail.

The war was over.

"WE WON!" Screamed Sasha from a roof top nearby.

Eren let out a victorious roar, Armin and Mikasa cheering on his shoulders.

Jean sat on a rooftop, smiling to himself.

Connie jumped about, squealing and pulling Sasha down for a kiss.

Levi dropped to his knees, breaking down in tears after the pounding his head cleared.

"Levi." Erwin.

He felt the hand of his old friend, warm and heavy on his shoulder.

"Levi. The war is over." He sighed. "Look Levi. I'm upset about Hange. We all are. Don't forget that I was her friend too-"

"Shut your fucking mouth Smith."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't understand. You never had what we had."

"Oh well excuse me for trying to be supportive. We all had the same thing with Hange. Friendshi-"

"NO!" Levi roared, standing up and slapping Erwin's hand off his shoulder.

"YOU GO AROUND, GIVING ME FAKE SYMPATHY WHEN YOU DONT ACTUALLY CARE! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING GOALS! YOU NEVER HAD WHAT WE HAD BECAUSE I LOVED HER! I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER!" He yelled, tears streaming from his eyes, leaving a clean path along his blood and dirt coated face.

"I loved her… I was going to ask her to marry me when the war was over…"

"Levi… I'm sorry for saying what I said, I didn't mean to upset you."

Levi turned, walking to the edge of the roof.

"I know. I didn't mean to lash out on you." He said calmly, facing Erwin.

"Levi, what're you-"

"Goodbye old friend. Look after those brats for me." He said softly, spreading his arms.

"Levi, don't-" Erwin reached out to stop his friend but it was too late.

Levi closed his eyes and jumped, letting himself fall, landing on the ground below in a mess of blood and shattered bones.

And he was with Hange once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset I just needed to vent.


End file.
